Coming Undone
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: This is just my version of how 6X20 should have gone... it has Cas/Dean.. Bobby and Sam. It is rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Fan fiction ever. I hope you enjoy it...

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys.. but if I did I would KNOCK some sense into them both.. before I had my way with them -g- This is non-profit just my twisted little mind at work.. Eric Kripke owns them as well as Supernatural. So without further ado on to my story**

Dean walked into the room motioning for Bobby and Sam to follow him into the kitchen. "So what'd ya tell him?" Sam asked Dean. Dean replied "Nothing just relax." Bobby walks in the kitchen after Sam and asks "what's the hub-bub?" Dean looks at him and says "I saw Cas. He popped in on me about 2 hours back." Bobby looks at Dean and asks "What'd ya tell him?" Dean replies huffily "Nothing alright I told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't even know we are close to Crowley. You know he's our friend and we are lying to him thru our teeth."

Sam interrupts Dean saying "Dean" Dean replies with "so he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him." Bobby replies "He's an angel" Dean says "He is the Balky Bartacumus of heaven. He can make a mistake. "Bobby says "Nobody's saying anything yet." Dean replies "You think that Cas is in with Crowley?" "Crowley?" Bobby says "look I'm just saying I don't know. Look I hate myself for even thinking it. But I don't know. "Sam pipes up "Look Dean he's our friend too. " Dean thinks yeah that's why you are so distrustful of him. Sam continues to talk while Dean is lost in his thoughts. "And I'd die for him I would. Look I'm praying were wrong here." Bobby interrupts Sam "But if we aren't if there's an snowball of a snowballs chance here, that means were dealing with a Superman whose gone darkside. Which means we gotta be cautious, we gotta be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite?"

Dean bowed his head. Contemplating could Cas really be working with Crowley? No he thought it's just not possible. He looks at Sam saying" this makes you Lois Lane" Bobby says "look one problem at a time. We gotta find Crowley now before the damn fool cracks open purgatory.

Cas just stands there listening to his friends. In the shadows undetected, realizing that they are on to him.

Bobby goes back into the other room where he was interrogating a demon when Dean walked in. Cas watches Dean knowing Dean is having doubts. But still trying so hard to be loyal to Cas even though every instinct told him otherwise. Bobby's twisting the knife in the demon's leg, asking him "where is Crowley?" The demon replies breathing heavily "I don't deal with Crowley directly I deal with a dispatcher a demon named Elsworth. As soon as Cas hears the demon's name he sets off to find him. To destroy Ellsworth's ties to Crowley.

Cas thinks if there was a demon counterpart to Bobby Singer then Elsworth would be it. Elsworth is sitting at his desk answering phones and what not doing his business when two demons walk in with a body. Before they can take the body outside as Elsworth instructs them. Cas blasts into the room taking out the two demons with hands to their faces, their faces glowing as he smites them. Elsworth is standing now by his desk his back to the fireplace. He says "oh hell" before opening his mouth letting the black smoke fly from it. Cas walks over and pushes the black smoke back down into Elsworth's mouth before smiting the demon his eyes glowing.

Cas felt he had no choice. He did it to protect the boys. Or maybe himself he's not sure anymore. But when he says protect the boy's what he really meant was to protect Dean. Dean with his freckles and his golden hair and his hazel green eyes. Dean his hunter. Even if the hunter wasn't actually his. Cas leaves then. Just disappearing back into the shadows. There but not really there.

Sometime later Dean busts in the door kicking it in. Bobby and Sam following him. They look around seeing how clean the place where filthy demons have been. Cas is watching them in the shadows hiding like he does so much these days. He hates lying to them. Especially Dean. Bobby continues to walk thru the house. Stopping to say "it's like mister clean. Clean ya know." Kinda OCD for your average demon" Sam says "what now?" Dean says "we call Cas." Sam replies with a shocked "what?" Dean says "this is usually the point where we would call Cas for help." Bobby says "we talked about this" Sam interrupts with a "yeah Dean" Dean looks down at the floor then back up" no you talked. I listened. This is Cas guy's. I mean when there was no one, and we were stuck. I mean really stuck. He broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many friggin times. This is CAS." He says a bit louder attempting to drive his point home. "Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least?" Sam looks at Dean before he begins to pray" Castile this is really important ok? Ummm we really need to talk to you."

Sam looks around. Dean tries now and says " Castiel come on in" is all he can say. Castiel watches them but he doesn't go to them. He knows they will have questions. Questions he can't or won't answer. So he stays hidden. Dean says "Cas must be busy" Sam follows with "That's alright we are too." They are talking trying to figure out what to do next when a demon busts in taking Dean by surprise throwing him to the ground. Dean can hear Sam screaming his name in the background. The demon looks at Dean and says "Crowley says hi." Before punching him in the face three more times. Two other demons are going after Sam and Bobby, beating them up throwing Bobby thru a glass door.

Cas watching has to make a decision. He decides enough is enough, and makes himself known. Smiting first the demon that had his hunter. Then the one who had Bobby and finally the one who has Sam. All three glowing as they are smited. Dean getting up slowly saying "it's good to see you Cas" He looks at the hunter saying "are you alright?" Sam says" yeah perfect timing Cas." Cas replies "I'm glad I found you. I come with news." Dean looks at him and says "yeah what?" Cas replies" I firmly believe Crowley is alive." Dean smirks and laughs" yeah you think kojak? Well Bobby what do you think about Cas saving our asses?" pausing before saying "again" Bobby says "I think we owe you an apology." Cas looks confused and asks "why?" Sam replies looking at Cas" We've been hunting Crowley this whole time and keeping it from you." Bobby says" We thought you were working with him" Cas replies with a shocked look on his face" you thought what?" Dean says" I know its crazy right?" Bobby says" it's just that you torched the wrong bones is all. It doesn't matter. We. We were wrong." Cas says "you know you could have just asked me" Dean says "we should have. We never should have doubted you. I just hope you can forgive us." Cas was shocked thinking in that minute they trust me again just like that. Cas replies to them" it's forgotten" Not like he can be mad since he's been lying to them for a while now. Dean replies "Thanks" Sam says "Yeah thanks Cas."

Cas then speaks before he thinks. "It is a little absurd tho." He grins. Bobby saying "I know. I know." Cas says" Like a superman going to the darkside." Dean hears these words and his heart sinks. Knowing what Bobby and Sam have been saying is true. His angel. His Cas. Has been lying to him. Cas continues talking "I'm still just Castiel" he says with another smile. Dean says somewhat sarcastically "I guess we can put the kryptonite away then." Cas replying "Exactly" with a smile.

Bobby and Sam look at each other. Both thinking man I wish we were wrong. Dean half smiles back. Thoughts going thru his mind. Making him sick. How can Cas be working with Crowley? Cas goes then he has to go do his official angel shit or wherever the hell he goes these days.

The boys and Bobby make a plan. They are going trap Castiel in holy fire and make him talk. Dean not wanting to do this, but knowing they have to, makes the circle of holy fire. A couple hours later they are sitting around the too clean demon house a circle of holy oil on the floor where Dean made it earlier. They are ready. Bobby pours him and Dean a glass of whiskey knowing Dean is gonna need it to get thru this. They may not have declared their feelings but he knows Dean and he knows Dean has some kind of feelings for the angel they are about to trap, even if Dean won't admit it to him or even himself.

Sam nods at Dean then. And Dean begins his prayer. "Castiel we need you for a little pow-wow down here. So come on down." Coat flapping in the silence of the room Cas is there and he replies "Hello." Bobby says "Johnny on the spot." Cas says "You're still here." He likes to state the obvious of course, without knowing he really is. Sam replies. "We had to bury the bodies."

Dean is silent. He feels sick and angry right now. Looking at the angel who pissed him off. But he doesn't want Cas to think something is wrong so he says "And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming" Cas asks "How can I help?" Sam says" Look we have a new plan. We finally have a way to track down Crowley." Cas walks toward them right into the circle of holy oil asking "What is it?" Bobby rising up his hand going into his pants lightening a match saying "it's you" as he throws it to the floor. The circle lighting up trapping Castile in the holy fire. Cas is looking around quickly first at Sam and then at Bobby then finally at Dean.

Dean is looking back at him angry hazel green eyes meeting shocked and scared blue eyes. Cas asks "What are you doing?" Dean stands and says "We gotta talk" Cas says "About what? Let me go" Dean says "About Superman and Kryptonite" Cas looks down then back up. Bobby says "How'd you know what I said?" Sam replies "How long have you been watching us?" Dean says angrily "You know who spies on people Cas? Spies" Cas says "Ok wait. I don't even know what you mean." Sam says "What about this demon craphole? How is it so uh next to godliness clean in here?" Bobby interrupts "How did Crowley exactly trick you with the wrong bones?" Cas says "That is hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can." He says frantically. Dean says "You gotta look at me man. You gotta level with me and tell me what's going on." Hazel green eyes searching out blue ones. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley" Dean says. Cas looking at Dean. Dean looking back at Cas waiting for his reply. Cas looks away from Dean. Knowing this is it. Knowing he has been caught. Dean looks down and says "sonofabitch" like he's in pain. Which he is. Cas has lied to him. Sam looks at Dean.

Cas says to Dean" Just let me explain" Dean looks back at Cas with a look of disappointment and disgust saying "You're in it with him? You are in it with Crowley? Been going after purgatory together?" Cas sees the look of disgust on Dean's face and he thinks he dies just a little bit inside. Well if an angel could die he imagines this is how it would feel. Dean is still talking and getting more pissed. "You have huh?" he says looking at Cas again "This whole time?"

Cas says quickly "I did it to protect you." Looking right at Dean before looking around and saying "I did it to protect all of you." But who was he kidding he knew it was about Dean and it has always been about Dean. Ever since he pulled him out of hell. ""Protect us how?" Sam says. "By opening a hole into monster land?" Bobby says "He's right Cas. One drop got thru and it was Eve" Dean just shakes his head a million thoughts running thru his it. How could Cas, his Angel do this to him? How could he lie for months to him?

Bobby is still talking about purgatory. "And you want to break down the entire dam." Cas says "To get the souls." Yelling somewhat. "I can stop Raphael! Please you have to trust me." More thoughts going through Dean's mind as he listens to them talking around him.

How can I trust him after he did this? He thinks maybe he should talk to him more in depth but no he won't do that it's not Dean's style to get all chick flicky.

Sam interrupts "Trust you? How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Cas says "I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Sam I am the one that raised you from perdition."

Dean looks at Cas again a thousand more thoughts running thru his head. Did he bring Sam back soulless on purpose he thinks? And why the fuck did he not tell me about it? I thought I was his friend or whatever?

Sam replies "What?" Cas looks at Sam. Sam says "Well no offense but you did a really piss poor job of it." A light going on in Sam's head bringing what Dean was thinking out in the open. "Wait did you bring me back soulless on purpose?" he asks Cas. Dean looks between Cas and Sam waiting for the answer. Cas replies sadly "How could you think that?" Sam says "Well I'm thinking a lot of things right now Cas." Cas looks around the room before saying "Listen Raphael will kill us all." Dean shakes his head again. Cas continues talking "He'll turn the world into a grave yard. I had no choice. (Sadly Cas really thinks he had no choice.)Dean says "Oh no you had a choice. You just made the wrong one."

Cas says "You don't understand. It's complicated." Dean looks at him and says "No actually it's not. And you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret huh? Unless you knew that it was wrong. When crap like this comes around we deal with it. Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the devil." He yells right at Cas. Cas looks down and says "That sounds so simple when you say it like that." He looks into Dean's eyes and says softly "Where were you when I needed to hear it?" Dean says "I was there."

Castiel thinks back. Yes Dean was there but he was with Lisa and Ben having his "apple-pie life" and Cas wasn't gonna interfere with that. Dean was happy and he had given up enough. So when Crowley appeared it seemed like the best solution to his problems thus bringing him here.

Dean then asks him breaking him out of his thoughts "Where were you?" Dean says shaking his head "You should have come to us for help Cas." What he really means is you should have come to me. Cas says "Maybe." There's a swirling in the air then all four of them hear. Cas keeps talking "It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't." he says. The wind is picking up outside and black smoke like stuff is sliding in the air. Dean says "It's not too late. Damit Cas we can fix this." Cas yells at Dean "Dean it's not broken." Dean looks out the window seeing the black smoke cover the moon. Cas looks at him and says "Run. You have to run now." "RUN" he screams. Dean opens the door as Bobby and Sam run out it. Dean looks back at Cas. Hazel green eyes meeting blue one's one last time before running out the door leaving Cas trapped in holy fire.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own pissed off Dean. But if I did I could think of how to help him not be so pissed off. I also don't own Castiel because if I did.. I could make those two see the light. Eric Kripke does own them however. **

**Thanks to my lovely sisser and my beta for this story Fallen4cas.**

A few hours after Dean, Bobby, and Sam ran out of the house where they left Cas they end up at Bobby's.

Dean's outside sitting on the Impala looking at the sky. A bottle of whisky in his hand, lost in his thoughts. Tonight had been one his worst nightmares coming true. One of the people, ok well not people, but one of the only things he trusted betrayed him. He let his thoughts drift back to a conversation him and Cas had. If you could even call it a conversation. Why didn't Cas come to him? Why did he think he could not? Dean thinks back to one of their last conversations.

Sam had just fallen into the hole. He was sitting there on his knees in the cemetery with his head bowed. His one eye swelled up. His face covered with blood. Thinking oh my god I lost them all. Sammy, Bobby and Cas. He looks up and he sees Castiel standing next to him. He is in shock. How the hell is Castiel standing beside him right now? Lucifer snapped his fingers and he saw Cas explode into bloody chunks everywhere. "Cas you're alive?" Cas puts his fingers to Dean's forehead healing him saying "I'm better than that." Dean slowly gets off his knees completely healed. Hazel green eyes meeting blue ones. Dean looks at him and says "Cas are you God?" Cas smiles at that "That's a nice compliment, but no. All though I do believe he brought me back." He walks away saying "New and improved." Bending down Cas places his fingers on Bobby's forehead bringing him back to life.

Dean and Cas are driving in the Impala for the last time for a very long time. Dean asks "What are you gonna do now?" Cas replies "Return to Heaven, I suppose" Dean says "Heaven?" Cas replies "With Michael in the cage I'm sure it's total anarchy up there." Dean says sarcastically "So what you're the new sheriff in town?" Castiel smiles "I like that. Yeah, I suppose I am." Dean replies "Wow. God gives you a brand new shiny set of wings. And suddenly you're his bitch again." Cas says "I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just seems like the right thing to do." Dean says "Well, if you do see Him. Tell him I'm coming for Him next." Cas replies "You're angry." Dean says "That's an understatement." Cas say's "Dean he helped. Maybe even more then we realized."

Dean is starting to get pissed, and now says "That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole." Cas replies looking at him "You got what you asked for Dean. No paradise. No Hell. Just more of the same. I mean it Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or Freedom?" Dean looks over and see's Cas is gone.

Thinking back on that Dean takes a long drink from the whisky bottle. Remembering how it felt when he thought Cas was dead. It felt like a part of him was dying right along with him. He and Cas had fought before though. So that is no reason why Cas should have stayed away. He should have come to Dean for help. So why didn't he?

Sam walks out Bobby's front door with a beer in his hand. His eyes looking for Dean finding him sitting on the Impala. A bottle of whisky in his hand. He walks over. "Dean" he starts. Dean interrupts him. "We are not doing this Sammy." Sam says "Dean I am pissed at him too. Extremely pissed. But maybe we should have let him explain." Dean says "Right. Because there is a good explanation for what he's done." Sam say's "Look Dean, we know how you feel about…" Dean cuts him off "ENOUGH" he yells. "We are not talking about this."

Sam leans back against the car with Dean. Bobby comes out asking Sam to come inside and help angel proof the house. Dean can't believe they have to angel proof the house. Well no that is not true. He can believe that. He just can't believe which angel they have to angel proof the house from. He never thought they'd be trying to keep Castiel out.

Later on the house is quiet. Everyone is sleeping. Dean asleep on the couch angel proofing sigils above his head on the window's. He wakes up. He's not sure why. He hears the flap of wings and sits up. Looking around the room.

Cas say's "Hello Dean"

Dean looks at him "How'd you get in here?"

Cas replies "The angel proofing that Bobby put up on the house. He got a few things wrong."

Dean stands "Well it's too bad we gotta angel proof in the first place, isn't it?" He looks at Castiel. "Why are you here?"

Cas walks towards Dean slowly "I want you to understand."

Dean say's "Oh believe me I get it. Blah, blah Raphael right?"

Cas cuts him off "I'm doing this for you Dean." Dean looks at him with a disgusted look on his face. Cas continues "I'm doing this because of you."

Dean shakes his head "Because of me?" he smiles sarcastically. "You gotta be kidding me."

Cas say's "You're the one that taught me that freedom and freewill-" Dean cuts him off again "You're a friggin child. You know that?" Dean walks toward him saying "Just because you can do what you want. Doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want!" he yells

Cas says "I know." staring into hazel green eyes. "What I'm doing Dean"

Dean breathing hard says "I'm not gonna logic you okay? I'm saying don't. Just cuz. I'm asking you not to." He says loudly. "That's it."

Cas breaks in "I don't understand."

Dean interrupts him "Next to Sam. You and Bobby are the closest things I have to family. That you are like a brother to me." But even as Dean said that to Cas he knew that was a lie. Cas was not like a brother to him. He never had been. Not even close.

"So if I'm asking you not to do something." Hazel green eyes looking into his blue ones. "You gotta trust me man."

Cas replies "Or what?"

Dean looks at him shocked and says "Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you."

"You can't Dean. You're just a man. I'm an Angel."

Dean say's "I don't know I've taken some pretty big fish"

Dean stares at Cas, as Cas looks away. Saying quietly "I'm sorry Dean."

"Well I'm sorry too then." Dean replies to the empty room. As Cas disappears.

Dean drags his ass upstairs. Getting some clothes out of his duffle to sleep in, he walks down the hall to the shower suddenly feeling exhausted. Stripping off his clothes in front of the mirror, sliding his shirt over his head. His eyes coming in contact with the handprint on him, he bites his lip trying to get control of himself. He walks over to the shower, turning it on. Stripping out of his pants then his boxers, stepping into the shower, letting the water flow over his body. He presses his head against the tiles letting the water flow over his head. Thinking about what just happened in the living room. And you could say he was drunk. Or you could even say he was having a wakeup call. But with Dean here in the shower alone with his thoughts and with his feelings he finally let himself feel. A broken sob coming out of his mouth. He lets the tears fall from his eyes, watching as they fall to the floor with the water. Running a hand over his face, he finishes his shower. Gets out, gets dressed and gets into bed and attempts to fall asleep. With thoughts of Castiel on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if I owned pissed off Dean I can think of a few ways to help him not want to kill Crowley. Even though Crowley really NEEDS to die. **

**Again thanks to my beautiful sisser Fallen4Cas for being the beta on my story. And without further ado here's chapter 3. **

Dean wakes up the next morning, if he's even slept at all. Looking at the bed across from him he sees Sam is already gone downstairs. He goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face and takes his morning piss.

Making his way out of the bathroom and down the stairs, he makes his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of coffee before going to search for Sam and Bobby. He finds them in Bobby's study speaking quietly until they see him.

"Hi Dean." Sam says.

Bobby say's "morning."

He looks at them and says "What were you two talking about?"

Bobby looks at Sam before asking Dean "Was that Angel here last night?"

Dean looks down at the ground. "Yes he came to make me understand."

Bobby say's "That's not all he came for."

Dean say's "What do you mean?"

Bobby say's "That damn Angel stole something."

Dean say's "What?"

Bobby say's "The journal of Mosha Campbell of the New York Campbell's."

Dean say's "I have no idea who that is."

Bobby say's "I've been working on something. Purgatory has almost been opened before."

Dean say's "Well that's just fuckin great."

Dean's cell phone rings interrupting their chat before he can say anything else. He looks down and sees its Ben's number. He almost ignores it, but he thinks Ben doesn't call unless he needs something now.

He answers the call "Hello?"

Ben interrupts "There's men in the house. They killed Matt. They got mom. They're coming I can hear them."

Dean sits up straighter "Where are they?"

Ben say's "I don't know."

Dean say's "Did you see their eyes?"

Ben "No!"

Dean "Teeth?"

Ben "No."

Dean say's "Come on Ben I need to know. Where are you now?"

Ben replies looking around "In my room."

Dean say's "Can you get to your mom's closet? I left a shotgun there."

Ben say's "No. Dean what do I do?"

Dean Say's" I'm coming right now. I'm coming to get you and your mom. You with me Ben?"

"Ben" he yells

Ben doesn't hear him he's dropped the phone and is starting to climb out his window. A demon kicks in the door before he can grab Ben and dragging him from the room and out the house.

Dean is frantically running around Bobby's. Thinking great one of my worst nightmares just came true.

Sam he yells "I am going. Now! Let's get moving."

Sam gather's their bags they say bye to Bobby and run out the door to the car. Dean starts the car and peels out of the lot like hell is on his tail. He drives way faster than he should. Thinking whatthefuck? He has an idea of who has Lisa and Ben. Fucking Crowley, but what does he need them for? He wonders.

"Sam I think I know who has Lis and Ben." He says.

Sam say's "Ok who?"

"Dean spits out of his mouth "Crowley."

Sam say's "Why the hell would Crowley take them?"

Dean say's "As leverage. For what I don't know though."

Sam says "Well Cas is working with him. Maybe he can help."

Dean looks at him in shock "Right I don't think Castiel is gonna help us."

Dean sighs and says "Cas would you get your feather-brained ass down here. Lisa and Ben were taken by Demons. I think it was Crowley."

Dean waits and there is nothing. "See Sammy, Cas isn't helping me anymore."

His phone rings. It's Lisa's phone number. He answers "Hello?"

Lisa is frantic "Dean, Dean you have to come help us!"

Dean says "Lisa I am coming just tell me where you are?"

She replies the address and gets cut off before Dean can ask her if she and Ben are ok.

Sam looks at Dean "You know this is a trap?"

Dean says "Yep I know. I can't leave them there though. This is my fault."

They pull up to the warehouse. Dean looks at Sam. And then looks around.

"Sam." He says "You wait here."

Sam says "Oh hell no." And gives Dean one of his bitch-faces.

Dean say's "Yes if I don't come back then you go in and get out Lisa and Ben."

Sam agrees reluctantly.

Dean walks into the warehouse. Slowly taking in his surroundings, the only light is from two windows. He looks around seeing Ben and Lisa with their hands tied behind their backs sitting on the floor. Dean makes his way over to Lisa and Ben, untying their hands thinking this was too easy. Lisa looks up and him and half smiles at him.

"Hello Dean." She says.

Dean say's "Lisa are you ok?"

Ben is coming around now. "Dean." He says. "That's not…." Before he can finish Lisa jumps up and grabs Dean's knife. Grabbing Ben and pulling him to her. Putting the knife to his throat. Dean looks at the scene unfolding around him. He looks up at Lisa seeing her eyes turn black and his blood run's cold. Ok really one of his worst nightmare's is coming true. A fucking demon was possessing Lisa.

Dean say's "Lisa are you still there?"

The demon spits out "Lisa isn't here right now."

Dean say's "What do you want?"

The Demon say's. "For you to come with us."

Dean say's. "Go where?"

The Demon replies. "To Crowley of course."

Dean says. "I am not going with you to Crowley."

The demon replies. "Ok I guess I'll just have to kill you."

Dean says. "Well you can try."

The demon lunges at Dean. Dean moves and pushes the demon against the wall looking into his ex's eyes. Thinking to himself this is WHY hunters should be alone. Dean presses Lisa's hand against the wall until the knife falls to the floor making a loud sound. Somehow the demon gets away from Dean placing her hands around his throat. Choking him, he places his hands over hers and tries to undo her hands but she is too strong.

Ben picks up the knife and walks slowly toward Dean and the demon that has taken over his mom. He walks over and stabs the demon in the stomach sobbing. Thinking his mom is probably dead anyways. He can't let Dean die also. As the knife digs into the demon the Lisa's body lights up like she's kind of being electrocuted. Dean grabs Lisa as she starts to fall to the floor.

"Sam." Dean yells while holding Lisa. Before laying her gently on the floor, pressing his hand to her wound. As he knows stomach wounds are fatal in most cases. Sam runs in the warehouse taking in the scene.

Ben's crying now saying. "Help my mom. Please help my mom."

Sam looks at Dean. He knows there is no hope for her. Dean picks her up and they place her in the back of the Impala with her head in Dean's lap. Sam gets in the driver's seat and Ben's in the front. "Sam get her to the hospital. NOW!" Dean say's. Before they can make it to the hospital Lisa takes her last breath. Dean saying "No damnit!"

Ben is sobbing in the front seat. "No mom. Please no."

Dean is pissed he is more pissed then he has been in a very long time. They take Lisa to the hospital anyways because they can't just leave her.

Ben begs Dean. "Take me with you. Please take me with you Dean."

Dean says. "No! I need to go finish this Ben."

They leave Ben with Lisa's sister and drive back to Bobby's house. Only stopping for gas along the way. Sam thinks about trying to speak to his brother but he knows with what just happened it will only end up in a fight or something. Dean is not in the mood to talk he knows. So he leaves him alone, and lets him blast AC/DC even though Sam hates that music.

They get back to Bobby's house. Bobby looks at Dean. He knows what happened Sam called him when they stopped for gas. Bobby has seen that look in Dean's eyes before and says. "You're not gonna do something stupid are you?" Dean replies "Nope I am just gonna fuckin kill Crowley." Bobby say's "Nope that's not stupid at all."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know I am evil right with the cliffhanger and all... It won't be long before I write the next chapter though. As long as my beta hurries up and checks it –grins- Please give me reviews they are like chocolate to me. Thanks –g-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok after Friday's Episode of Supernatural I needed some Happiness. So here is my version of what should have happened then continued. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural then it would not have ended how it did. And Cas and Dean would be happy and in love somewhere. But Eric Kripke own's them and he is in charge so it ended how it did. And without further ado onto the story again.**

**Oh and again the story is beta'd by the lovely and talented Fallen4Cas. Who also has wonderful stories on here so check her out. **

Chapter 4

After the conversation with Bobby, Dean needs a drink. He pours himself a shot of whiskey. Drinking it, feeling the warmth slowly slide down his throat. Bobby's gone off working on a lead about H.P. Lovecraft. The young man knows a lot about what happened on the night of the Party Lovecraft had that may or may not have opened purgatory. The man is telling him about how the party that happened in 1937. The party where H.P tried to open purgatory, the party where they think they failed but they didn't. Cas has already been here, he's already one step ahead of Bobby. Bobby gets the name of a guy who was at the party. His mom was a maid there. He finds out he's in a mental ward, and has been since that night.

Balthazar summons Cas to a place with trees and it's quiet and pretty and you can hear water of some kind in the background.

"Cas, Cas, Cas." He says. "It's good of you to come."

"Balthazar why did you summon me here?"

Balthazar replies. "Can I ask you a direct question?"

Cas says. "Of course." Cas and Balthazar look at each other. Balthazar trying to read Castiel's thoughts.

"Are you in for grande with the King of Hades?" Balthazar asks.

"Course not." Cas replies, a little too quickly.

Balthzar chuckles. "Always was such a terrible liar. So it's true? Alright then. Why?"

"It's a mean's to an end. Balthazar you understand that."

"Oh absolutely. But what's the end here exactly? Raid purgatory, snatch up all the souls?"

"Win the war" Cas replies.

"And I assume you'd be the vessel am I correct? Suck up all those souls into yourself? All that power."

"It's the only way." Cas says.

"Or too much juice for you. In which case you explode taking a substantial chunk of the planet with you."

"That won't happen." Cas replies.

"Sure, sure. Of Course." Balthazar chuckles some. "Just tell me that it's entirely risk free."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But I need to know. Are you with me or not?"

Balthazar chuckles again and smiles smirking. "You know you may be certifiable but fine. In for a penny in for a pound."

"How'd you hear about this?" Cas asks Balthazar.

"Your howler monkeys of course. They were just a touch worked up about that whole kidnapping business."

Balthazar leaves then. He heads to the Winchesters. He flies in the kitchen, scaring Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks.

Balthazar says "I've decided to help you. I am gonna be your double agent."

Dean comes in the room saying. "Who says we want your help?"

Sam says. "Dean we could use some help here."

Dean says. "How do we know we can even trust him?"

Balthazar says. "Look I like earth. And what Cas and Crowley are gonna do is destroy it. So I am here to help you. Plus I want to help Cas. He's in over his head here."

They accept Balthazar's help and Balthazar says he will be in touch and leaves.

Bobby meanwhile is following the lead he found. He heads to the mental hospital to visit the son of the maid. He is a man in his 80's and Bobby sits with him and he asks. "So what happened that night?"

The man replies." Are you sure you're not with that other reporter in the coat?"

Bobby replies. "No sir I am not affiliated with his paper at all. I have questions about a dinner party you were at."

"You know the story, they did their spell, and they said it failed. But it worked, a door opened, and something came through. But it was invisible. So no one knew except me."

"How did you know?" Bobby asked.

"Because it took my mother. I have a picture would you like to see?"

Bobby takes the picture and is shocked by what he sees. He tells the man. "Thank you for your time. You've been very helpful and I am sorry for the loss of your mother." And then he leaves.

Bobby drives to Dr. Visak's house. They sit down and Bobby tells her what he's found out about her. He offers her protection. She refuses it and says. "I have a few places I can go if I need to." Bobby leaves and heads back to Sam and Dean.

The next day he gets a call from the doctor telling them to meet her somewhere. It's an alley. So they go there and Bobby calls her. He hears her cell ringing and walks around the corner and finds her leaning against a crate, blood coming from her stomach like someone's cut her to bleed her.

She says. "I guess I should have used your protection." She tells Bobby how to open the door to purgatory. Telling him that she already told the demon and the angel. "You need the blood of a virgin and the blood of a purgatory native. Which obviously they have that now." She dies in Bobby's arms.

Cas flies into the alleyway "I'm sorry this had to happen. Crowley got carried away." He says.

Bobby flies up at Cas Dean is holding him back. "I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch."

Dean says to Cas. "You don't even see it do you? How totally far off the rails you are."

"Enough." Cas breaks in. "I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand, you won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please go home, and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again."

"Well good because I think you already know the answer." Dean says.

Cas looks away from Dean.

"I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured when this is all over, I will save Sam. But only if you stand down." Cas says.

"Save Sam from what?" Dean replies.

Castiel walks over to Sam places his hand against the side of his head. Knocking down the wall that is in his mind that death put up to protect him from his memories. Cas disappears then in a whoosh of air. Sam collapses on the floor Dean runs over to him yelling his name. "Sam. Sammy." He screams. Dean picks up Sam off the ground and they go back to Bobby's. Putting Sam in the panic room. Sam is trapped inside his mind now. Dean can't believe what Cas has done to Sam. He is so hurt/betrayed and pissed off. He never thought Cas would be the one to let the wall down in Sam's head. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to forgive Cas for this.

Sam has to piece himself back together. So he can wake up. There is bad Sammy he's got to put back and then there is the Sam from hell. All the memories of what happened in the cage. So he can be whole again. He's lying on the cot when Balthazar shows up. He has the address of where Crowley and Cas are. He gives it to Dean saying "He's done. He's betraying a very powerful friend. They all are." And he leaves.

Dean doesn't want to leave Sam alone in the panic room at Bobby's but he really doesn't have a choice right now. He tells Sam. Put yourself back together and come help us. He leaves him the address and a gun hoping he will be ok.

Cas is with Crowley at the address Balthazar gave them.

Cas informs Crowley. "We are renegotiating the terms."

Crowley says. "Is that so? What terms do you purpose?"

Cas says. "You get nothing. Not one single soul."

Crowley replies. "If you kind of notice it's not fairly weighted. Castiel you wouldn't dare. I brought you into this deal."

"You think I'm handing all that power to the King of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked." He replies.

"Unbelievable you've forgotten you're the bottom in this relationship?" Crowley says.

Cas replies. "You have two choices. You can flee or you die."

Crowley replies. "WE made a pact. Even I don't break contracts like this."

Castiel replies again. "Flee or die."

Dean and Bobby show up at the address Balthazar gave them. Bobby says. "Looks like 10 of them."

Dean replies. "10 demons?"

Bobby says. "Nope Angels."

Dean says. "Bobby we can't gank 10 angels."

Bobby replies. "Nope we have to sneak in there."

Castiel is sitting there with the blood in his hands Crowley gave him for the ritual when Balthazar comes flying in.

"You rang Cas." He says.

"We have a problem. Dean Winchester is here." Cas replies.

"Really?" Balthazar says. "Oh how'd he even know where we were?"

"Apparently we have a Judas in our midst." Cas says.

"Oh. Holy Hell. Who is it? I bet it's that chubby little cherub isn't it?" Balthazar replies.

"I don't know. But I need you to find out." Cas says.

"Of course, right away, right away. What do you want me to do about Dean?" He asks.

"Nothing I'll handle him myself." Cas says.

"Castiel are you alright?" Balthazar asks him.

"First Sam and Dean, and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they abandon me, or plot against me. It's difficult to understand." Cas replies sadly.

"Well you'll always have little old me." Balthazar replies. Cas flies up behind him, sliding the sword into his back all the way thru to his chest. "Yes I'll always have you." He replies. Balthazar says "Cas." As light shoots out of him and the angel dies.

Black smoke growling fills the sky covering up the windows. Cas looks around. Crowley shows up and says. "Never underestimate the King of hell darling." Raphael shows up then. Crowley tells Cas he's made a new deal. With Raphael as his new partner. They tell Cas to give them the blood and flee or die. Cas throws the blood at Crowley and disappears.

Raphael drinks the blood so the ritual can begin. Crowley starts chanting the words they need to open the door to purgatory. Dean and Bobby sneak into the room standing on the top level at the stairs. Dean throws the Angel Sword at Raphael's head. Raphael catches it without even turning around. With a wave of her hand she flings Bobby down the stairs. Then she flings Dean up in the air and he lands on a table crashing hard. Crowley finishes the chanting and they all wait but nothing happens.

Suddenly there's a change in the air a rush of air. Castiel shows back up in the room with a jar of blood. Dean looks at him. Raphael says. "Castiel give us the jar." Crowley says. "The jar is empty, and asks how'd your ritual go Cas? Better than ours I bet." Castiel lights up suddenly brighter then Dean has ever seen an angel light up. Dean is just staring at him watching. He's kind of in shock. Raphael is scared you can see it in her face. Crowley says. "Time for me to go. Exit Crowley stage left." And he disappears.

Raphael says "Castiel you're not gonna let him go? And kill me your own brother are you?"

Castiel replies. "I have plans for him. You betrayed me however." And with a snap of his fingers Raphael explodes.

Dean and Bobby slowly get up off the floor now. Dean is scared he would never admit it however because that is not a Dean thing to do. This is not his Cas. Not the Cas he fell in love with. And yes he's finally going to admit he's in love with him now. He just hope's it's not too late.

"So you see I saved you." Cas says.

"You sure did Cas. Thank you." Dean replies.

"You doubted me, fought against me. But I was right all along." He says looking at Dean.

"Yeah Cas you were. And we're sorry." He replies. "Now let's just defuse you. Ok?"

Cas says. "What do you mean?"

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe so before the eclipse ends. Let's get them souls back to where they belong." Dean says.

"Oh they belong with me." Cas says.

"No they are scrambling your brain." Dean replies.

"No I am not done yet. Raphael had a lot of followers and I must punish them severely." Cas says.

Sam shows up at this point not looking so great. He picks up the angel sword and stabs Cas in the back with it. Dean screams out. "NO!" Castiel rips the sword from his body. "I'm not an angel anymore. This can't kill me. Nothing can kill me. I'm your new God."

Dean steps forward scared out of his mind that he's not gonna be able to get through to Cas. That he's too far gone already.

Dean says. "Wait a minute." He looks deep into Cas's eyes. Hazel green meeting the blue like they have done so many times before.

Dean says. "Cas I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge right now. But you have to know how I feel."

Cas just keeps staring at him. Dean can't believe he is about to get all chick-flicky in front of Bobby and Sam.

"Cas I'm in love with you. I think I've been in love with you since you pulled me out of hell. I want you to be with me. I want us to have a life together." He says with tear filled eyes. "I need you to come with me to Bobby's right now. Please so we can fix you."

Cas thinks. He thinks about what Dean is saying. Dean is in love with him? Dean wants him? He's wanted Dean for so long now. His heart rejoices at what Dean is saying. He steps forward and looks at Dean. Sliding his hands up to the hunter's face. Before sliding his mouth slowly over Dean's brushing his lips softly against his. Dean slides his hands around the back of Cas's neck, sliding his fingers into his hair at the back of his neck. Kissing him back slowly. Dean feels like he is finally coming home. Cas breaks the kiss smiling at Dean he says. "I love you too."

**TBC**

**A/N: Just so you know the smut is gonna happen in the next Chapter I was gonna put it in this one but it would have been too long so the LAST chapter will be dedicated to Dean and Cas smutting it up –grins- Please review. They are like the rum in coke –grins-**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the last chapter. I think my version is much better than the season finale was. Anyways if I owed Dean and Cas having Sex well… we can just leave it at that –grins- Thanks for reading my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed it. I have two other AU's in the midst right now. **

**This chapter is not beta'd so be warned. Hope you enjoy the last chapter –s-**

Dean, Sam, and Bobby and Cas all go back to Bobby's house. They are searching for a way to get all the souls back into purgatory and out of Cas, and how to fix Sam before it gets worse.

Dean gets out of his chair stretching "I need a break." He says.

Cas looks at him. "Dean I'd like to take you somewhere if you'd let me?"

Dean smiles and says. "Sure. Umm I guess Cas is taking me somewhere guys."

"Bye Dean, Bye Cas." Bobby and Sam reply.

Cas walks over to Dean and places his fingers on his head and suddenly they aren't at Bobby's anymore. They are in a hotel room, one of the nicest hotel rooms Dean thinks he's ever seen.

"Wow!" Cas he says. "This is really nice."

"I wanted to take you some where private and some place nice." The angel replies.

Dean walks over to his angel cups his face in his hands and kisses him softly.

Cas doesn't want soft though, he wants hard angry and fast it seems like he's waited a millennia to have Dean. He doesn't want to wait anymore.

He pushes the hunter up against the wall roughly. One hand sliding into Dean's hair the other gripping his shirt with his fist. He yanks Deans head to his by his hair, licking into his mouth till the hunter opens up to him. Tongues tangling with each other for dominance.

Dean's hands at Cas's hips gripping them. He pushes Cas away a bit.

"Cas" He gasps. "I need to breathe."

"My apologies." Cas replies.

Cas drops his hold on Dean's shirt taking it by the hem and sliding it up and over the hunters head. He eyes Dean's chest licking his lips slowly. Cas kisses on Dean's neck sucking at the flesh there then nibbling and licking where he sucked. He backs up and smiles admiring his work.

Cas kisses down his throat stopping to suck on his Adam's apple making Dean moan and gasp. Cas keeps kissing lower, he reaches a nipple and swirls his tongue around it before nipping it. Dean moans and arches into his mouth. Cas travels to the other nipple and gives it the same attention before continuing to kiss down his chest. Sliding his lips and tongue down till he gets to the top of Dean's jeans. He licks the line across the top of them.

He looks up at Dean and smiles. Unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans he slides them down waiting for Dean to step out of them. He gets down on his knees in front of the hunter. Nuzzling Dean's cock thru his boxers and mouthing it softly, making the fabric of Dean's boxers wet. Dean moans and leans his head back against the wall, fisting a handful of Cas's hair.  
>Cas pulls the boxers down off Dean's body and Dean's cock finally springs free. Cas looks at it curiously because he's never seen one up close and personal before. Sliding his tongue across the tip licking the precum that has gathered there. The taste is bitter and foreign but not unpleasant. Cas takes the head in his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around it.<p>

Dean moans. "God Cas."

Cas looks up at Dean and his eyes are close and his head is thrown back against the wall. Cas lets Dean's dick fall from his mouth. He wraps one hand around the base, stroking up and down slowly. Before licking from the tip of it to the base, before taking as much of Deans cock into his mouth as he can. Which was pretty much all of it since he doesn't choke. Deans moving his hips now fucking Cas's mouth roughly, moaning.

"Oh fuck that feels good." He moans.

Dean wonders how a fucking angel of the lord knows how to do these things with his mouth. Cas reaches down with his other hand and grabs Dean's balls in his hand massaging them.

"Oh god Cas I'm gonna" is all he can get out before his hips jerk and he cums into Cas's mouth shooting spurt after spurt down his throat. Dean leans his head back against the wall again.

"Oh god that was. Wow" Dean says.

"I'm glad you liked it Dean." The angel replies.

"Like isn't a strong enough word." The hunter replies.

Cas stands up and kisses Dean letting Dean taste himself in Cas's mouth.

"Dean. I want to fuck you." Cas says.

Dean smirks. "mmm.. you do huh?"

"Yes right NOW!" Cas growls out.

And when Cas growls it does something to Dean.

Dean says. "Okay."

Dean walks Cas to the bed, kissing him along the way nibbling and licking on his lips till Cas opens his mouth up to Dean. Dean tangles his tongue with the angels before breaking the kiss. Dean walks over to his bag and looks around in it for the lube he keeps there. He finds it and walks back over to Cas.

"Ya know if you want to fuck me. You are going to have to take off your pants." Dean says.

"You do it." Cas replies.

Dean removes Cas's belt letting it hit the floor, sliding his button undone and his zipper down he pushes the pants and boxers off the angel letting them hit the floor. Cas steps out of them. Dean wraps his hand around Cas's cock and strokes up and down slowly a couple times.

"Enough." Cas growls out. "I want to fuck you now, face down into the mattress."

Dean moans and lies down on the mattress face down. He feels the bed dip as cas settles in between his legs straddling him. Cas opens the bottle of lube pouring some down over his fingers. Bending down to nuzzle Dean's back he slides his finger around the ring of muscle pushing in slowly.

Dean hisses as Cas pushes his finger in further. Kissing the hunters back he slides his finger in and out slowly. He adds another finger after a while sliding them in and out scissoring his fingers. Dean moans and comes up off the bed as Cas hits his prostate. Cas adds another finger opening Dean up some more. Dean is pressing back fucking his fingers now.

"Cas damit I'm ready now." He gasps.

Cas removes his fingers and Dean whimpers at the loss. Cas lines up his dick and slowly pushes the head into Dean. Dean hisses at first at the burn. Cas stops and lets him adjust to Cas being inside him before thrusting his hips forward and suddenly he's buried deep in Dean. He just waits breathing heavily.

"If you don't move Cas now I swear to fucking." Is all he gets out before Cas pulls out and then back in thrusting his hips sliding in and out of him. Dean moaning into the bed.  
>"So hot, so tight." Cas gasps. "Feels so fucking good."<p>

Cas changes the angle so he hits Dean's prostate on every thrust in now. Dean's moaning his name like a prayer now. "Cas, Cas,Cas." Cas thrusts a couple more times before cuming shooting his cum into Dean spurt after spurt. "Dean." He yells as he cums.

The only sounds in the room are their heavy breathing as they try to catch their breaths. Cas slides out of Dean after a while and crawls up the bed an lays next to his hunter.

"God Cas that was fuckin good." Dean says.

"Yes it was."Cas replies

Dean gathers the angel to his body, Cas's head resting underneath his chin. Just this once Dean thinks cuddling will be ok, because normally he's not the cuddling type.

"Cas I fuckin love you so much." Dean says.

Cas replies. "And I you Dean."

As Dean lies there with an angel in his arms he thinks that they will fix Castiel and they will fix Sam and everything will be okay.

**THE END**


End file.
